Untitled
by Bored2Deth
Summary: I have been beaten, bruised, and broken but meeting someone new changes my perpective on things. sorry people i am horrible at summarys.


B2D: Yay! My first story that isn't in Yugioh.

B2D's brother: had to happen eventually.

B2D: true. Anyways for future reference this is a friendship sort of fic, although there may be a few hinted relationships.

B2D's brother: none of them being guys.

B2D: yep! So anyway I don't own Naruto, MySpace or anything else anywhere (other than some chocolate I bought from the seven/eleven down the road) also this story is placed in a time with computers.

Meeting (Naruto POV)

I was just lying in bed. My leg kept flaring up and it felt like one of my ribs were cracked. It wasn't as bad nowadays though since I had gotten used to it but it still hurt. _He _had come back home drunk again. _He _had no sense of what was going on around him. _He _was unaware of how badly I had gotten hurt after he lost his temper _again._ _He _was my low life, drunken, bastard of a father. I sighed. Dad always blamed me for things that were his fault. He even blamed me for gas prices! Mom had died in June, that's when the beatings started. It was now nearing the end of November. It's not like anyone noticed anyways. Kakashi sensei acted like he didn't notice, although it was obvious he knew something was up and the guidance counselor Iruka started calling me to his office more often, usually to ask how my life was at home. Other than them no one else noticed and no one else cared. I sighed again and sat up, wincing slightly from the pain in my chest. I slowly made my way over to the computer. I hadn't checked my mail yet today and it's not like I had anything better to do since I wasn't allowed to leave my room. My room wasn't much of a room anyways, it had a small lumpy mattress with a small sheet covering it, a desk that wasn't going to last through Christmas, my computer, and an old picture of me from last year, although the frame was broken the picture stayed in tact. It was a picture from my fifteenth birthday. Mt birthday was coming up in a few weeks but I didn't expect to get anything. I sighed and turned on the computer. The MySpace IM thing popped up and it showed I had no mail.

Figures.

But what got my attention was that I had a friend request. I checked the name.(A/N please don't kill me if I spell this wrong) Sharingan 7. I added it and sent the guy a message, since it said he was on.

(A/N I am going to do this like it's actually a chat room……thing. Whatever you'll see what I mean!)

NineTailedFox: hi person I don't know. What's with the add?

Sharingan 7 : hello. No reason I just needed someone to talk to.

NineTailedFox: why me?

Sharingan 7: because dobe, your name was interesting and it wanted to see if you were good enough to talk to.

NineTailedFox: Don't call me dobe teme!

Sharingan 7: ten bucks says you're glaring at you computer right now.

NineTailedFox: Am not!

Sharingan 7: I'll take that as a yes.

Sharingan 7: hey are you there?

Sharingan 7: hey answer me!

NineTailedFox: sorry I thought I heard something and I went to check it out. Did you want to talk about anything in particular?

Sharingan 7: if you don't mind I like to know things about the people on my friends list.

NineTailedFox: alright. I have blond hair and blue eyes, my favorite color is orange, and I have three scars on both of my cheeks that look kinda like whiskers.

Sharingan 7: where did you get the scars?

NineTailedFox: I'd rather not say.

NineTailedFox: I umm have to go. I'll talk to you later.

NineTailedFox has logged off

(Normal perspective)

Naruto shut the computer off and went to go sit on his bed. He had heard the door open, but it hadn't closed from what he could hear which left two options of what was going on. Either his dad was in a good mood and hadn't gone drinking yet or……..he was too drunk to close the door properly.

"Bastard Child get down here!" this was going to be a long night.

(Time elapse to the next day)

Naruto limped slightly as he walked to school. His dad had a bad day at work yesterday…..

**FLASHBACK**

"Yeah dad?" Naruto said as he came down stairs to the kitchen, where his dad stood holding a beer in one hand and a belt in another. Naruto backed up slightly.

"Itsh your fault." His father slurred, snapping the belt. Naruto looked towards the stairs, where there was a room to the fire escape. He moved fast up the stairs, despite the fact his leg hurt like hell. His father was after him in a heartbeat, although the fact he kept tripping made him slower than usual. Naruto finally made it to the room with the emergency fire escape window and went out the window. He was halfway down the ladder when something glass crashed onto his head, making him lose his grip. He fell and his leg hit the dumpster on the way down. Despite the now worse pain in his leg he stood and started running. From far away he could here his father calling

"Go ahead and run but you'll have to come back sometime. And when you do you're in for a world a pain!"

**END FLASHBACK**

He hadn't gone back that night. He had stopped by the local GoodWill to pick up some clothes for school today and found a spot in the park to sleep. He had woken up before dawn, changed, tossed his old clothes and decided to head to school early hoping neither Iruka or Kakashi would notice he was limping. The thing was if they got too worried they would call his house. His dad was home during the day because he worked the nightshift at the local bar, so if either of them called and asked about him there would be hell to pay. And sadly his dad was right. He did have to go home eventually. Its not like he couldn't survive living without a home, but all his life savings were hidden in his room and if he left he would need them. He sighed as he entered the school. He went to the local high school, Konoha high, it was a public school but most of its students were either rich or like him, just needed a reason to leave the house. Lucky for him there was a rule that said students could come as early as six thirty so the main doors were unlocked. He opened them and went his classroom. He saw other kids in the hall, all giving him strange looks. He wasn't surprised, since he was usually late to most things so him being early for something must have come as quite a shock. He went into his classroom and Kakashi sensei put down what he was reading.

"Somewhere in the universe a star imploded." He said.

"And what does that mean?" Naruto asked slightly narrowing his eyes at the teacher, who shrugged.

"It means the impossible has happened. You're not only going to actually going to be on time today but you're actually early." Kakashi said simply. Naruto snorted and walked over to his desk.

"Hey Naruto." He heard his teacher say from behind him.

"Yeah sensei?" Naruto asked turning slightly to face the teacher.

"Why are you limping?" Naruto's breath caught in his throat.

"U-um no-no reason." he said stuttering. Kakashi raised an eyebrow but didn't question him further to his relief. He sat down and waited for class to start.

End of Chapter

B2D's brother: what is with you and child abuse stories? Three of your stories including this one mention child abuse!

B2D: I'm good at tragedy and most of the animes I watch have children main characters.

B2D's brother: what are you talking about? Yugi and Naruto are teenagers not children!

B2D: yeah but teenagers can be affected by child abuse too.

B2D's brother: never mind. There's no getting through to you.

B2D: (smiles) nope.

B2D's brother: (sighs) whatever. People who read this please review so my sister doesn't go any crazier than she already is.

B2D: and I'm sorry if I did some of the MySpace things wrong. I have no MySpace so it's not like I can check.


End file.
